Chasing Cars
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Snow Patrol. This Songfic is something like a sequel for my Don't Speak, Harry and Hermione have broke up for their shake, but how much that helps them? Please R&R.


**This is something like a sequel to "Don't Speak" i had made weeks ago, i think this song is brilliant.

* * *

**

Harry and Hermione were always good, friends, the best friends, the last weeks have been lovers as well, knowing how dangerous was, they had broke up at the moment, Harry had asked of Hermione to be apart until the Final Battle, but the Horcux hunt was long… longer than they thought…

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

Hermione was always next to him, as friend or ex-girlfriend, she was always there, and he knew she was there because she was hoping, hoping that all this would be soon over, that they could finally find peace, he would finally find peace. And sometimes, even not as a couple anymore, it was just him and her, just Harry and Mione, even when Ron was there, it was just them, they would look at each other, smile at each other, scream, argue, fight even quit at each other, but then they would be together again.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

The trio was in a small motel away from London, close to the Godric's Hollow, they needed a place to spend the night, Hermione was in her own bedroom and the boys in another one, Harry couldn't sleep, his thoughts, his nightmares, Hermione and Ron's snoring were hitting his mind and ears, he stood up and moved out of the bedroom, knocked the door next his room's and entered the bedroom, Hermione was laying on the bed awake.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world  
_

"What are you doing here?" she asked worried. "Is something wrong? Is someone close?" she asked and took her wand from the bed-side table.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
_

"I love you," he is saying not exactly knowing how he managed to talk.

_  
Those three words,  
are said too much  
they're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

"I love you too," she is whispering and he is walking toward her bed, sitting between her coved by the blanked legs and kissing her furiously laying her a bit more on the bed's comforter.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

"I missed you," she is whispering as the kiss is over. "I thought I'll die if I won't taste your lips again," she is whispering again and giving him another kiss.

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
_

"I just want to protect you, I shouldn't be here, but I really can't handle it anymore…" he is whispering as he is kissing her neck.

"I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to gave you time and space to think.." she is saying desperate.

_  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own__  
_

"I shouldn't be here," he is saying and he just can't move away from her, let her go, look at her in the eye.

"Stay here, just for tonight, lay here, none will know, no Death Eater, no Ron, no Dark Lord…" she is whispering and kissing his neck in turn for his kisses.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

"I want you to be safe…" he is saying and looking at her face after so long, her eyes full of love and lust for him.

"Forget everything, please, just for this time, imagine we are free, we are alive and free, there is no time Harry…" she is saying and touching his cheek with her hand.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

"Just this time…" he is whispering and kissing her palm.

"Just this time…" she is smiling and her eyes are full of need as well as his own are.

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
_

"I missed you so much, I'm trying act normally around you but I can't. Ron is always there… I just can't… I don't even remember when I fell for you, when I started losing my breath every time I'm seeing you." he is whispering and hugging her tighter, making her feel how much he needs her.

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
_

"I wish it will be over soon, and when it will, we'll be happy and free, but for now, just imagine all this Harry, please, lay here, forget everything and everyone. Just this time…" she is whispering against his neck's skin.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


End file.
